Not In Vain
by pain66
Summary: A tradegy hits 15, will things ever get better
1. Chapter 1

_One of our own_

Sgt best walked into the parade room like he had done many other times, when he entered the room his officers would quiet down wait for the daily assignments and gain insight to what had happened on earlier shifts, share a moment of ease before a long shift, to serve and protect and have your partners back, today he face gave him away. Upon entering the room his posture was sluggish, his head down, his eyes not meeting anyone when he approached the podium he had stood at 1000 times before he began with clearing his throat, before looking up, "it is with great sadness that we must inform you that we have lost one of our own, our sister in blue was killed in the line of duty," before frank could continue he was met by the sounds of gasps and questioning, they would have heard something around the barn, but no one seemed to know anything as they all looked at one another, frank looked to the back of the room, his eyes meeting that of his long-standing friend, the now detective Sam, his partner the love of his other friends life who gave his life in the line of duty, before he continued to glance up the rows to where only 3 short years ago he had welcomed this set of rookies, the best batch through the doors in some time, their fresh faces etched in his mind, their time there had been filled with great pain but great stride also, the were his brothers and sisters in blue, these people were his family, are his family he took a moment to look at them all before he took another deep breath and tried his best to quash his anger, his sadness once again all too soon to speak about such a thing before he began again

"officer Andy McNally, a member of the 15 family was killed early this morning in the line of duty while finishing her fantastic work on the task force, project Dakota, I understand that this comes out of the blue, and we will struggle to understand what happened but you can rest assured that we will find her justice, and give her death meaning, she will not have died in vain, this I promise you all"

Frank looked up to his officers, shaking heads, and tear-stained cheeks met his gaze, he had prepared himself for this reaction, what he had not seen coming was the look in the eyes of his friend still standing at the back of the room, he looked at Sam before he looked down the crashing noise rocked the room everyone disengaging from their thoughts as they followed the noise, their eyes all fell upon the normally quiet stoic man, his hand covered in blood, his face twisted in pain as it became clear that he had smashed a window with his fist upon the news, no one said a word, they just stared at the image in front of them, today was a day no one at 15 would forget.

_Nick and Andy POV_

The end was finally coming closer, 6 months away had been both hard and rewarding. Nick and Andy had seen the worst of the worst, evils that are only ever imagined in the movies, but they had come out on top, they had done their job, today was the day that evil would meet its end, and they had helped take part in that, today was a good day.

A man named Reggie McKenna was selling drugs and weapons using local kids as a way to transport them without suspicion, he was very wealthy and has many connections in the mob both in and out of the country. Various agencies had been after him for three years already and now they had made progress. There is a warehouse where he supposedly sells the weapons and drugs every Wednesday night. Because today is the merchant day, they were going in an hour, Nick and Andy went to their cover apartment and prepared themselves. Andy was putting on the bullet vest, just in case and so was Nick, McKenna was a very dangerous man and they both knew it. When it was time, Nick asked, "So are you nervous?" Andy smiled and replied, "Not in the slightest."

They reached the warehouse and entered, quietly. They could hear voices in the house as they made their entrance. They took their places beside McKenna, waiting for the deal to go down knowing that their back up was on their way, the deal was just winding down when a loud crash was heard coming through the door "POLICE, freeze!" the officers yelled as everyone went in. The criminals started panicking and they were easy to catch. Suddenly Andy noticed McKenna trying to escape through the back door and she ran towards him. Nick, who had seen it, went after her. As he got outside, he saw that McKenna had his gun on Andy and he had forged her into a car. Just as Nick was about to shoot him, someone knocked him out behind his back. When he became conscious after a few minutes, he saw McKenna flying away in a chopper as the car blew up. He felt as his heart was ripped out as he tried to make his way towards the car but he was stopped by an officer tackling him to the ground, "where do you think you going?" of the UC's you idiot that's my partner in there, he screamed. Time seemed to slow down before Nick felt another tug at his arm as he turned he realized it was Luke "Nick, it's too dangerous, you can't go over there," he stopped for a moment before yelling , "Andy is in that car and I have to get her." But Luke didn't let go as he said, "It's too late, Nick, she's gone."

When the firemen finished their job, there was nothing left but a car wreck. One of the firemen went to Luke and said, handing him a small object, "This was the only thing that we found. There was no body but due to the heat, it probably didn't leave a sign. I'm sorry." Luke nodded as he went to Nick who was sitting and just staring in front of himself. "Nick, how are you? The men didn't find her body, but they found this," he said giving him the object. Nick looked at it and knew instantly that Andy was really gone; it was the necklace that Sam had given her for her last birthday, it had a lion holding a heart and had her name on it. "I'm sorry Nick," Luke said as he went to call it in. after several difficult phone calls, he decided he should call 15 next, he didn't want them hearing through the grapevine. "Best," he answered as he picked up. "Frank, it's Luke," he said quietly. "What's wrong "he asked when he noticed his sadness in his voice? Luke sighed as he said, "frank, you better sit down. In the bust of Reggie McKenna Andy was trapped in a car and it blew up." Frank gasped as he asked, "Is she...?" Luke sighed and replied, "Yes."

At the hospital the paramedics looked over Nick who had twisted his ankle and taken a hit to the back of the head. He seemed not to care about it at all, he just stared blankly, tears in his eyes. Frank entered his room, his stone face barely holding, "How are you, Nick?" He looked away but didn't say a word. Frank realized that he had to be in shock and left just as Luke stepped in. "Frank can I have a minute?"

"Her parents are here. We should meet them..." Frank nodded in response, "we should include Nick" he said, Luke nodded as they're entered the room, Nick, tommy and Claire are here, do you want to be there when we tell them? "Nick shook his head and asked, "And do what? Tell them that their only daughter died because of me?" Luke looked at him and said, "No, it wasn't your fault. Don't think like this. It was only McKenna's fault and they know it too." But he only looked away and said, "It is my fault. I should've been there for her, I should had her back, but I didn't. Nothing will make this better" he said as he slowly turned away, "nothing."

_A/N:_

_Please read and review, more reviews quicker updates lol thanks for all the support its appreciated_

_PP_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two The truth revealed

In an isolated warehouse on the outskirts of town Andy opened her eyes. Her head was pounding and she felt crappy as hell. As she stood up, she saw that she was in a rather large room with a bed, table and chair. There was also a window and she could see the buildings from it. As she thought back what had happened, she remembered it all. They were chasing McKenna and she went after him. First, he forced her into a car, but when he saw Nick, he took her out, as Nick was knocked unconscious. Then, he pulled her into a chopper and knocked her out too. Then, as she was trying to get out of the window, McKenna stepped in. "Hello, my friend. I see that you are awake. That is better because now we will have more fun. What's your name?" he asked smirking. She looked fiercely at him and replied, "you know my name, why the hell did you knock me out"

"I will have no fun with you soon enough "he said "but first don't play me for stupid we both know your name is not Alison"

"I was running with you, you know who I am "she stated

"Right sorry Andy "he said with a smirk

"Am not sure what you think you know but….your wrong "she said sternly

"Not according to your file, how do you think I always stayed one step ahead "he laughed

Well then if that's the case I'm sure my colleague's will be here soon." But Reggie only laughed and said, "You don't have to worry about that. They won't look for as far as they are concerned your dead, Ms. McNally," he said looking at her before he left the room. Andy felt terrible, what he said couldn't be true. They thought she was dead? Nick, Luke, Traci, Sam, her eyes welled up with tears her family, friends, all thought it. She felt as her life had truly ended that moment.

Sam was sitting in his apartment, bottle of whisky almost drained on the table in front of him when Oliver had come to check on him. When he let himself in not wanting to disturb him in the event he was sleeping he watched his friend take another sip from his bottle before his eyes glanced over to an object in his hand, he was holding a picture of Andy and he seemed deeply lost in thoughts. "Sammy, brother, we have to get going, "he quietly said as he sat next to him He nodded and then loudly said, "You know Ollie, I have never loved anyone as much as her." His friend nodded and replied, "Yeah, I know Sammy. It was obvious, I can tell." he smiled a little but Sam sadly said, "But I never told her that. And she is gone without knowing how much I cared of her, how much I loved her..." His voice faded at the last words and tears gained in his eyes. Ollie put his hand on his shoulder and said, "We really should go now, brother, or we are going to be late." He watched his friend slowly stand up and make his way to the door waiting for him to come, "if I go it will make it real, I don't think I can do this again "his words slurred from emotion and the alcohol"

"Brother we all loved her, we owe her this much to be there for her for tommy for Nash and Leo, but we owe it ourselves as well to say when one bleeds, we all bleed. Today there will be a sea of blue, a day we make people understand we are a family and when one of us is hurt we all hurt and that we will get justice for our sister in blue, no matter what "Ollie said, firm and fair, and caring just like Andy

Reaching out his hand, he touched Sam's shoulder "common brother, "he stood up and walked to his door, his brother beside him, with a heavy breath they headed out of his apartment, it won't be easy but they had to do what was needed, no going back..

Across the city, in the dark, infested warehouse where Andy was being held, she tried to untie herself but it was no good. Finally, she leaned back and thought about McKenna's words. Everybody thought that she was dead. She couldn't imagine what her family and friends were going through, what Nick and Sam, might be going through... She had never told either of them how much she cared of them, how much she loved them and her other friends and family. Now she was dead without saying it. Thinking of it, she started to work to untie herself again, putting all the energy that she could muster, She got herself loose almost through a miracle, she would be home soon, things were going to be okay.

At Andy's funerals everybody cried uncontrollably. It was hard to believe that their good friend had just died when she was still so young. No one at 15 could understand why Andy had to die, she was always the lucky one, the trouble magnet that always managed to still come out on top. She had her entire life in front of her, why would God want to take away their good friend who was so young, away from the ones who loved her so much? Everybody thought the same as they saw the urn with Andy's ashes being laid to their final resting place. Her final place of resting seemed fitting, a beautiful spot next to shady tree, close to another friend another fallen member of the 15 family. Nick stood among his friends, and her family the devastation written clear on his face, tommy held tight to Tracy as nick held tight to her, Claire was present but stayed back as she felt somehow she was intruding even though Andy was her daughter she couldn't help but blame her for following in her father's footsteps. Sam stayed at Oliver's side, it was clear he was devastated... He didn't cry but his look was so dark and sad that everyone saw how he suffered. When it was time for farewells in the small church, he stood at the back and listened to the rookies tell story after story, showing how her love and courage was a true gift., he listened to Tommy as his voice cracked with pain as he relieved memories of his little girl learning to pick locks, and finally her partner, he stood silently for a moment as he took a breath and tried to speak, "Andy McNally was a fantastic person who always gave to others and not herself. She was kind, caring, generous, and nice. There are too many words to describe her but most of all she was the person we all loved dearly. I don't understand why God had to take her away and didn't give her a chance to live this life. It changed so many things, I never got to tell her how much she helped me grow, and how much her friendship partnership meant to me, I would've given my life for hers, as she did for me, She will be in our hearts forever, "I love you partner, he whispered before he returned to Gayle and Tracy's sides to comfort one another. there were tears in everyone's eyes. They understood how much they had grown together, and depended on each other, theirs was a lasting partnership.

In that moment it seemed almost like he didn't belong there anymore, he loved her, he did, but he had broken her heart and caused her to leave, he wanted to blame nick, but he knew in his heart it was his fault she died, like Jerry those close to him never stay, he couldn't protect Jerry, or her, what else was left, without a word he left the church, left the grounds, but what no one else knew was he had also left something at Andy grave site, something that went into the ground with her that could not be given back, he had left his heart behind with her, because she was his heart.

_A/N:Please take the time and review they really help keep the ideas coming_

_thanks again PP_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Andy was still slightly shocked she'd gotten free. She definitely did not feel very well. Not well at all. She looked around in the dim room, able to make out large windows, partly covered in old newspaper that had torn in places, letting in the sun's light. There was garbage everywhere and the smell of urine was noticeable. She decided to stand up and start getting her bearings. Flexing her legs and bracing her back against the cement support she had been secured to, she rose slowly to a vertical position. As her legs took her weight her head began to swim and that was all she would remember for a while. Moments or hours later, Andy came to. She slowly looked around and, remembering her last few seconds, decided she must have passed out. Rising the same way as she had done before her ever so slowly straightened up. Using the moments she was resting herself, Andy took in more of the room she was in. She guessed it was a warehouse of some sort that saw some regular use. While there was a lot of garbage she could see lights from various electrical appliances and some recent newspapers on a table a few yards away. To her right were some offices which she decided were her best bet to get help. She slowly limped, thinking that she may have several broken bones to say the least she laughed. To the closest office. On a dusty desk was an old rotary phone. She picked up the receiver and whimpered in relief when she heard a dial tone. She thought of Sam. She thought of stopping for a minute, what the hell not like she would suddenly begin to think first before she acted, she laughed to herself, looking down, she slowly began to dial the phone.

"There's no DNA in any of the samples they gave us, Sam," said the medical technician. Sam felt a weight settle on his shoulders and quickly sat down in one of the chairs beside the technician's desk. "Are you sure?" Sam asked. "Absolutely. I got the impression you were really interested in these results so I checked them myself. Twice. Sorry again, detective." "Nothing to be sorry for buddy. You're just doing your job like everyone else. Thanks, for what it's worth." "Anytime, Sam, sorry again.

Sam was in a fragile mental state as he left the medical examiner's office. She couldn't be dead. It was impossible. What was he going to do without her? He felt so lost. As he made the long journey back to the station he began to fume behind the wheel of his truck, head Andy had many good memories in his truck, it wouldn't end like this. He had to keep looking.

Arriving back at the barn, the first thing he heard from Murphy was, "Find any ghosts there Sammy boy?" Sam wanted to hit the idiot but he kept walking. As he walked down the hall, away from Murphy, he fought the instinct to turn around. It just wouldn't do any good though. Not enough time. Sam took a sharp right turn and headed to the locker room to see if Nick was around, He was sitting on the bench on from of his locker, idly staring up at the ceiling when he walked in.

"Well, I got the DNA results. Nothing there."

"It's might not be what you and I were probably both expecting deep down," Sam, said "but It might be something or nothing but my gut tells me otherwise and I'm sure as hell not just going to accept it without checking it out first," Sam said coolly.

They both stared at each other for a few moments, tension filled the room which was silent.

"When's the last time you got some sleep, man?"

"Sleep? I couldn't sleep if I tried. It's just not going to happen. I need to make a move Nick."

"What move can you make Sam? She's dead. I don't like it, you don't like it and nobody on the force likes it, but it is what it is."

"Not for me! Not for me!" With that, Sam stormed out of the locker room, while Nick continued his earlier position looking off into space, and thought. He burst into his office and sat down behind the desk, racking his mind for his next move. Just then, the phone rang...

a/n: short transition chapter, please take the time to pm or review and let me know your thoughts and where you would like to see this go I have a couple idea's so any comments or beta's would be great

Thanks PP


	4. Chapter 4

_A/n: so sorry for the long wait, life got hectic, 3 words...Mother in law:_

Chapter 4

"Swarek" he answered as he picked up the phone

"hello, who the hell is this" he said again frustration clearly laced in his voice, taking a moment he listened into the phone, all he could hear was heavy breathing on the other end of the receiver, as he prepared to slam it down as the caller began to say something.

"Sam? Sam, are you there?" moaned the panting voice down the phone line.

Sam was suddenly transported to a nightmare he had experienced for the past few months. Andy, calling him from beyond the grave and rebuking for not doing enough. He unconsciously broke into a cold a sweat as the terror from his nightmare asserted itself. Giving his head a shake a remembering that he was on the phone Sam said, "Who is this? Who in the HELL IS THIS?" The last question came out as a strangled screech giving voice to the emotional upheaval he was experiencing.

"Sam. It's me. I need you. Please, I need you," said the voice.

"Andy?" Sam cried.

"Sam, it's not a dream, I promise you. I'll explain everything, you just need to get to me," she replied.

"What? How? Where are you?" Sam replied, confusion in his voice.

"Listen same I'm in a warehouse. Reggie McKenna kidnapped me, but he's gone now and I'm free. I can barely talk to you now, I need you to come to me."

Sam collected himself and replied, "Okay Andy, call me right back on my cell phone. In the meantime I'm going to get the dispatcher to run a trace on this line and I'll be right there."

He paused and said, "I love you Andy."

"I know Sam, I know. Talk to you in few minutes," and replied and there was a click as she hung up the phone.

Immediately, Sam reset the receiver, picked it up and dialed dispatch.

"Johnson, get me a reverse trace and address on the last call to my office phone. After that call me back. After that, call out the goddamned police department and get them to that address ASAP. Andy's still with us."

"You got it Sam," Johnson hurriedly replied.

Sam was just putting his jacket on when he got a text from Johnson, "473 Randall Drive. It's a complex in an industrial park on the edge of the city. Did a quick search and very few business licenses in the area. Not a lot there. Local PD are on the way."

Sam put away his phone and all but ran to his car. Quickly starting it and slamming it in reverse, he drove out of the police stations underground parking lot and emerged onto the street. Flicking the switches to turn on his sirens and lights, Sam accelerated dangerously through traffic, liberally using his horn. He had to get to Andy.

His mind was screaming as he drove through the city. Sam started to come to terms with what was happening. Andy was alive! In many of the explosions and fires he had dealt with in his career no trace of a victim was found. Most of the time however, there was always something. A splatter of this or that, a shredded article of clothing some kind of ID. Something. With Priscilla, there had been none of that. As he had experienced, this wasn't strange but it made getting over things so much more difficult if there was a mathematical chance. A there had been a chance!

Coming slightly back to reality, Sam braked hard as he made the right turn down the lonely road that lead to the industrial park. It was beginning to get dark now, a restless moon appearing in a sky not yet ready to give up the blue. Fifteen minutes down the empty road brought Sam to a series of warehouses set back from the road by a half mile. Shutting off the noise and lights on his vehicle, Sam decelerated until he was parked directly in front of 473 Randall Drive. Sitting quietly in his car for a moment, Sam studied the warehouse at the correct address.

Painted a steel grey, the building was large; easily as large as the police station he worked in. A flickering exit sign illuminated the only door he could see. Getting out of his car, he walked cautiously towards the sign drawing his gun as he did so. In the distance he heard the sirens of the local mothers on their slow way out here. Shaking his head slightly at their ineptitude, Sam opened the door and crept into the bowels of the forbidding warehouse.

As the door closed behind him, he struggled as his vision took a moment to adjust itself to the lack of light. It looked like there some windows or other source of light somewhere, but the illumination was faint and he couldn't tell exactly where it was coming from. Sam removed a portable flashlight from his belt and shined it around himself. It looked like the warehouse had seen some use, but it certainly wasn't used regularly. Food containers and random machinery were revealed in the pool of light of his flashlight. Moving further in, Sam noticed a set of stairs to his right that appeared in serviceable condition. Moving cautiously, he put his foot on the bottom step and called Andy's name loudly. Nothing. Moving slowly up the stairs he came to a door that was chained shut. Rattling the door loudly, Sam called again, "ANDY! I'm here sweetheart. Where are you?"

"Sam?" a tiny voice called from the other side of the door.

"Andy? I'm coming baby. I'm coming," he shouted desperately.

Holstering his gun, Sam took quick aim at the lock on the door and fired 4 times. The lock fell to the ground and he fell to unravelling the chain from the door. It took only seconds but it felt like an eternity. Slamming the door open when he was finished, Sam burst through, gun still drawn. Around him was more detritus speaking of inhabitants but it hadn't been disturbed in a long time. Moving further into the large room, he yelled her name again.

"I'm here Sam, in the office," she squeaked.

Turning to his right and all but running to a room at the end of the hall, Sam burst in and there sat Andy in a beat up office chair. Her hair was plastered to her scalp with blood and her right eye was black and blue with a recent contusion. She was wearing what looked like a prisoner's jump suit that was also covered in blood and dirt. She had never looked more beautiful to him. She was alive.

"Took you long enough," Andy smiled.

_A/n: as above so sorry please review and let me know your thoughts and feelings, they help me write and get me through some questionable times when I have that certain guest who moved two blocks away, lol thanks again_

_Cheers PP_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6

Andy started to stand up but her legs immediately started to wobble. Sam moved forward and gently cradled her back into the chair.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa just sit down, sweetheart. I have every cop between here and kingdom come on the way," Sam said nervously.

Andy nodded and faintly smiled as she settled back into the chair. She snuggled into the arm Sam held around her.

"I'm not going to need too much time physically, Sam and I've been thinking. There's something inside of me that may have been broken after my time with McKenna "Andy said, the shudder in her voice clear.

I'm scared and I think the only way for me get back to myself is to get some closure," Andy said faintly. After the last word she seemed to sag slightly in Sam's arms.

"He didn't "Sam asked cringing slightly

"No "she replied softly

"What closure? Listen Andy, what we're going to do is get the hospital's to get you checked you out then you're going to have a warm meal, a warm bubble bath and a warm bed."

There was silence for a moment as they both took comfort in each other's nearness and listened to the approaching sirens. Andy could already see the reflections of the lights in the dirty windows of the warehouse.

Andy whispered, "I know what you think I need now Sam, and I love you for it. But I think I know what I need now and that's to put a McKenna away for the rest of his life.

Moments later there were several bangs as doors were opened and stairs were climbed. Several police officers that Sam didn't know burst into the room, guns drawn. Cries of FREEZE assaulted Sam and Andy, but Sam quickly pulled out his credentials and explained who they were. Paramedics were brought quickly to the Andy's side, who seemed to visibly shudder at their approach. Taking her hand Sam gave her a reassuring smile, as she was loaded on a stretcher, her eyes slowly closed and she began breathing steadily and deeply. After Andy was settled in the hospital and Sam was certain she was safe, having put a guard in her room and outside, he her hand a little squeeze and found a quiet corner where he pulled out his cell phone. Dialing the Sergeant, Sam waited for an answer.

"Yeah?" came frank's reply down the line.

"Boss, its Sam. I've got Andy"

There was silence down the line for a few seconds and then, "I don't know what to say, other than, you did it Sam. I won't even ask you for the details yet, but you should get over here pronto and fill me in." frank said, his voice still hushed with disbelief.

"I am the hospital with Andy, but I'll come in as soon as possible. I promise," Sam said.

"Alright, Sam. Good work. You did the force proud and if there are such things as miracles, you made one happen," said the sergeant who then hung up.

Sam noted the nursed checking on Andy monitors inside her room, he nodded to the officer at the door then and moved to her side. She was still sleeping peacefully so he asked one of the nurses when would the doctor be in.

"Soon, sir. She stable now we are just waiting on some tests," the nurse said politely

Sam walked back to the car he felt he had left days ago. He was tired and sore. As he sat behind the wheel he thought of the last thing that Andy had said to him. She was going to get McKenna, he knew it. He also knew that she would do no matter what kind of shape she was in. Him too for that matter, he chuckled to himself. Suddenly starting the car, Sam made a decision. Andy would be out cold for a little while and he could get going on what he knew she would want him to do. He accelerated into the heart of the city and headed towards Bedford, the dirtiest place in the city and home to an informant of his. Jimmy the mouth was about to get a visit from an old friend.

Sam had run into jimmy for the first time about 10 years back. He had worked with vice, they were running small buy-and-busts out of the backroom of an underfunded Bedford precinct. The buy-and-busts had netted various small time hoods who had very interestingly refused to give up their connect. When threatened with longer jail time for not talking, the men had gladly shut up. Sam had wondered at the time furiously for the reasoning behind this. None of the men seemed scared to reveal the source of their drugs but rather strangely calm. After working the operation for a couple of months, Sam hadn't got very far in his investigations. Drugs were still flowing free; the dealers Obi picked up quickly getting replaced by other dealers.

Things probably would have carried on this way had one of the drugs dealers not decided to sling in front of the pawn shop owned by Jimmy and his crew. Jimmy was old school as far as the criminal element went. He didn't think that possibly buying stolen goods was too much of a problem and if someone happened to place a bet with him, it would be un-neighbourly not to take it. He never dealt in drugs though. For Jimmy, anything that altered your mind was no good. So when that dealer set up shop by the pawn shop, he was none too happy. That was when he decided to call a certain detective

And tell him a lovely story about how a local funeral home director had branched out to importing drugs. It seemed that a coffin with the dead body of a supposedly dead relative could be shipped from anywhere in the world if the person sending the coffin had the right papers. The right papers being money. The funeral director was quickly swimming in money that he used to pay off all his dealers to keep silent. Jimmy had explained to Sam and his current partner that the funeral director was a big seller of old jewelry and other things he took of the bodies of those he cremated and buried. Over a few drinks one night he had let all of his slip to jimmy, who hadn't much cared. It wasn't his business. However, when the funeral directors dealer started dealing in front of the crew's shop. Things changed.

Thoughts continued to swim around Sam's head as he approached Bedford. Andy had been onto something, her gut was telling her something wasn't right but she wasn't sure what, all he knew was his seemed to agree.

_a/n: sorry for the late update writers block. please review or pm with any ideas, review help keep the motivational juices flowing._

_Cheers PP_


End file.
